Over the Edge
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: Marshall Lee has dealt with a lot of emotional pain. There is only one thing that can completely ruin his life. When that thing Happens, how will hé cope? How can his friends help him get out of his major funk when they can barely get through their own? Just how far will Marshall go to regain his sanity? Rated 'T' for violence. Fiolee. No cursing whatsoever!
1. Chapter 1: Learning

After the Ball is on a short hiatus. I'm sorry, there's just too many ways to go with it, I just can't decide which one is right. To make up for it, I will be updating this new story every Monday.

Also: I need help! I can't find a fanfic I love. So, it's a contest. Whoever can find it and tge name of the author (even if its your own fic)can choose their reward of either:

1.) A bromance, not romance, of Marshall and Gumball.

2.) A Fiolee fic.

3.) A Wreck It Ralph knockoff, with adventure time characters.

The fic starts off with Marshall sitting on a bus, listening to dark blue beats, when Fionna sits next to him. He finds out she was bullied, her mom is a teacher at their school, Gumball is a bully and gets suspended for telling Marshall to kill himself. Thats really all I know. So, help, and goodluck!

Summary: Marshall Lee has dealt with a lot of emotional pain. Losing Simone, his french fries, Hamba, and much more. There is only one thing that can completely ruin his life. When that thing Happens, how will hé cope? How can his friends help him get out of his major funk when they can barely get through their own? The fact that Marshall doesn't like opening up to people doesn't help either. And just how far will Marshall Lee go to regain his sanity? Horrible summary, but (hopefully!) Good story. Rated T for violence. NO CURSING WHATSOEVER!

Over the Edge

Ch.1 'Learning.'

Marshall's P.O.V.

* * *

I plugged in the amps, and looked at Fionna, frowning a little. I opened my mouth to ask her something, but suddenly I was yawning instead of speaking. Fionna laughed, and I blushed a little.

"Tired, Marshy?" She teased.

"Well, yeah." I said, "I was up all night last night. I was working on music, and then Swhabelle got into a fight eith an ogre-I don't even know how THAT happened-and then it took forever to clean up the mess the ogre made, and then yiu knocked on my door." I explained. I felt like I could pass out any minute from sheer exauhstion.

"What gave you this idea, anyway?" I asked, slightly confused. She was making a will-With my help, and a song.

"Well, I'm always adventuring, and that troll king was a close call. I had to run away." She scowled, probably at the memory of running from a fight. "So I figured, ya know, that I should do this, in case next time, it's...Too close." She grinned up at me, her serious mood gone as quickly as it had came. "Besides, I will never turn down an excuse to jam!"

I laughed at her craziness.

"But why are we doing 2?" I asked, frowning at the tangled wires of my amp.

"One for if I'm young, and one for if I'm old." She said as if it were obvious.

"Oh."

We worked in silence for a few minutes after that; Untangling cords, gathering lyrics, setting up the dusty video camera, and pausing for a snack break. Soon, we were ready to start.

"With Marshall Lee Abadeer, King of Vampires, Prince and heir to the Night O'Sphere as my witness-"

"Sup." I cut in, waving at the camera. She playfully pushed me away before continuing.

"I hereby present my will and testament for if I die under the age of 20." I frowned.

"Hey, where did you learn all that jazz?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"Just Gumball. Now, shushy! Start with YOUR guitar jazz. "

I chuckled and began playing. After a moment or two, Fionna began singing.

(Song is 'If I Die Young' by the Band Perry. I do not own.)

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Glob make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my sister

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, when she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

Eyes as blue as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when Marsh was holding my hand

(At this point Marshall was blushing, glad he was off camera)

There's a boy here in Aaa, wish he'd love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls

As she finished, I gave a small smile. 'I'll be wearing my pearls.' I had gotten her those pearls as a present. They were black; Simple and understated, yet beautiful, like Fionna. I shook my head as I thought those lovey dovey did Fionna mean whenever she said she liked me holding her hand?

My thoughts were inturrupted by something hard hitting me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my Glob Marsh, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me tell you to catch!" I looked at Fionna's worried face. I bent over and picked up the can of cherry cola that was laying on the ground at my feet and laughed.

"No problem, Fi, it was an accident." I floated over to her, angling the front of my can at her face. Before she could do anything, I opened the can and soda spewed out.

"Ack! Gah, ugh, Marshall!" I laughed as she tried to punch me, missed, and then decided to rub soda out of her eyes instead. Feeling a pang of guilt, I flew into the kitchen and came back out, carrying a towel and new can of soda.

I handed her the towel, which she grudgingly accepted.

"Sorry Fi. You totes deserved it, though." She grumbled something that I couldn't make out.

Suddenly, it got really dark. Fionna gasped.

"Did the power go out?" She asked. I slowly shook my head.

"No. The T.V. is still on." I looked at her and, grabbing my umbrella, flew outside of the cave. The Ice Queen flew above my cave, her black clouds blocking out the sun. I looked as the blue splotch, which I was assuming was the Ice Queen, carried a pink splotch, which I was assuming was Prince Gayball himself, towards the Ice Kingdom. As she neared her kingdom, the clouds slowly uncovered the sun. Yet to have opened my umbrella, my skin began to tingle. I fumbled with the handle for a minute before opening it.

"FI!," I called into the cave, "Your favorite damsel in disteess needs rescuing again!" I could practically hear her sigh and trudge through the cave over to me. When she reached me, she stuck out her hands to me expectantly, like a young child would do to their father. I smirked and transformed into my giant bat form and slung Fionna onto my back, taking off toward the 2 splotches.

When we entered the castle, Fionna did a jump spin off of my back, weilding her sword.

"Ice Queen! What's your problem?" She yelled. I had casually floated in through the window, invisible.

"What's your problem?" IQ screeched. "You don't even like Gummy anymore! You said so last week! You said you like that wretched Vampire King! Larshall Mee or something!" She exclaimed, causing me to blush.

Fionna blushed furiously too, and then her face was immediatley relieved as she thought I wasn't in the room. I tapped her on the shoulder so that she would know I was there, and she groaned.

Fionna began lecturing the Ice Queen about how you can't just steal princes, which caused them to start bickering. I rolled my eyes. This is who Fionna spends an hour at a time fighting? I flew over to IQ, still invisible, and simply plucked the crown off her head, tossing it to Fi. Fionna put it on her own head, which freaked me out at first, but she only wore it long enough to freeze IQ.

She took it off and dropped it on the floor. She pulled a box of matches out of her pack, lighting one. She held it up to Gumball, slowly melting the ice he was trapped in.

"So...Fi..." I said, unsure how to ask what I wanted to know.

"I'm...Sorry." she said. "Sorry that the Ice Cougar told you that." She looked up at me hopefully. "You don't hate me, do you Larshall Mee?"

I laughed at her joke, lame as it was, and shook my head.

"Nope, not mad. Just surprised, and confused, and...A million of other things all at once. But anger isn't one of them." I grinned at her for extra reassurance. She gave a small smile in return, and went back to thawing Gumball.

"So...Was that even true?" I asked. She sighed, and for a second my heart dropped.

"Yeah...I think. Maybe." I smirked at her.

"Maybe?" She scowled for the second time that day, accompanied by a sigh.

"It's complicated. When I see Gumball, I get the same exact feeling I get when I see Cake. Like, a sibling love. When I see Flame Prince, I get this feeling I get when I see the Candy People, or LSP, ya know, just friendly love. But when I see you..."

Her voice trailed off and I decided not to pursue the topic any longer. Gumball's head was fully exposed in the 5-minute silence that followed her little speech. Fionna sighed and continued her speech from earlier.

"When I see you, though, Marsh, my heart goes all crazy, and I just want you to sit on the couch with me all day and play B-MO. I just feel so self concsious because I want you to like me, but I don't want to change myself, and I end up being such a clutz, and when you carry me, or just touch me, everywhere you touch feels warm and...like electricity."

She looked at the ground then, blushing, and I found myself repeating her actions as well. I noticed that she didn't ask me how I felt yet, which I was glad about. Was she going to ask me today? Tomorrow? Ever?

If she did ask me, what would my answer be? Yes? No? Maybe, but more complicated than hers? I knew the answer deep down. Yes, but with a lot of fear. I was scared of losing another person close to me. Yet I couldn't turn Fionna. I just couldn't do that to her. Having her watch all of her loved ones die, just so I could keep her forever. That was selfish.

I lay down, setteling my head on my umbrella. Watching Fi thaw PG was boring. I snuggled my head into the most comfortable position I could manage on the umbrella, then looked at Fionna from the corner of my eye. She was still blushing, and drawing random shapes in the snow. A circle. A square. A triangle. A star. A heart. A zigzagged line going through the heart. She erased that broken heart and all of her other shapes. I wanted to tell her how I felt. I wasn't fair that I knew how she felt but she didn't know how I did. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. Not fair. I yawned again.

Just so...Unfair...

* * *

Fionna's P.O.V.

* * *

I was lost in thought. I knew that I loved Marshall. So why did I say I think? So that he couldn't hold me against anything? How does he feel about me? I wanted to know. I just couldn't bring myself to do so. I wish I could've seen his face when the Ice Queen said that I liked him. I wish I could've seen his eyes. Marshall Lee is wonderful at hiding his emotions, but he always lets, even if it's just for a second, his true feelings show through his eyes. What emotions were peeking out through his eyes then? Amusment, as usual? Shock? Anger? Or...Hope? Was he hopeful? Hopeful that something between us could happen?

I was surprised that he hadn't figured out my true intentions for making the will. I didn't want to tell him about the croak dream I had. I didn't know how he would handle it.

I was brought out of my stupor by Marshall's voice. I looked over at him and giggled. He was asleep, on the ground, using his closed umbrella as a pillow. The pillow looked uncomfortable, and he was frowning. He kept moving his head, trying to find a confortable place for his head. I cautiously scooted closer to him, and set his head in my lap, but gently, because I didn't want to wake him up. He suddenly looked alot more comfortable. I brushed a lock of his raven black bangs out of his face. He was cute when he slept. He shifted his head a little, still mumbling. I smiled. He talked in his sleep too? That was cute. My cute vampire. Mine. I reveled in the thought for a moment, but a voice brought me back to Aaa.

"Fionna, he's talking in his sleep!" My eyes went quickly to Gumball. The ice had melted down to just below the hips. Not much left to thaw out.

"Why does it matter?" I asked unhappily. "All I want is to know how he feels."

"Fionna, if my studies are correct, most of what people say in their sleep is how they actually feel, true incidents, etc. If you listen to what he's saying in his sleep, you can learn a lot about him."

I frowned and leaned my ear closer to his face, trying to make out what he was saying.

"Unfair...It's not fair...I know...She doesn't...know..." I blushed, not sure if I should continue listening to him. It felt like I was crossing a line, like the Marshall equivalent of reading a diary. But my curiosity got the best of me, so I bent down to listen again.

"Lose her...Can't lose her...too much...can't turn her...scared to lose her...my bunny...I love my bunny...can't lose..too much pain..." He became silent after that.

I sat back up, my face flushed. He loved me. He loved me back. So many thoughts were going through my head and I couldn't help that goofy grin from coming on my face.

Gumball was holding the match, thawing himself out. He was watching my expression, goofy grin and all.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point, Fionna." My head snapped back towards Gumball's voice.

"Tell him what? He already knows how I feel." I said. Gumball sighed.

"Yes, but as far as he knows, you have no idea how he feels." I froze. Oh, Glob, I didn't think of that! How am I supposed to tell him that I was litsening to his sleep talk?

"Fionna!" Gumball's whisper was barely audible, and when I looked at him, he was pointing at Marshall.

Marshall's face was contorted into a mask of emotional pain. My breath caught in my throat as I realized something.

"Gumball!" I hissed, "Marshall's having a nightmare!" Gumball frowned, and I looked back at Marshall. He was muttering again, and I knew I was going to have to wake him up soon. I had no idea how Marshall would be. If he was all upset, I knew he wouldn't want Gumball to see.

"Go get a cup of water from the kitchen! And something red! No, I don't know where the kitchen is! Just explore!" I was quietly screaming at Gumball, and he rushed out of the room, having completley thawed himself.

I wanted to be prepared on what to comfort him about, so I bent over again to listen.

"No...Fionna...come back...where did you go...Fionna! No! You can't be...no...FIONNA!" His voice had risen to a shout. I pulled him up into a sitting position and shook his shoulders.

"Marshall! Wake up, I'm here, Marshall!" My voice was beggining to sound desperate. "Marshall, I'm here, I'm not dead, Marshall, wake up!"

His eyes shot open, and they had a desperate, frenzied look.

"Fionna!" He exclaimed, relief flooding his voice. He sounded like he just wanted to bawl, to let it out. I pullEd him into a tight embrace, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Fionna..." He said, hugging me tightly. We held each other there, both crying into the crook of the other's neck, just comforting each other.

"Fi...Fionna, I thought...the dream, you...I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, I just...Fionna..." I let him blabber, comforting him, hugging him, all while I was crying, too. I was crying from relief, relieif that he loved me, relief that I woke him up, relief that he was trusting me enough to cry infront of me, just...relief.

Marshall pulled away from me, blushing. He wiped the last of his tears away, and smiled at me sheepishly.

"Fionna, I'm sorry, I don't really understand what happened, I was just...so scared, and I was so relieved that it wasn't real." I smiled at him.

"No, Marshy, it'a fine. It's really sweet, actually. Thanks for...ya know, trusting me."

Gumball then rushed back into the cell room, carrying a glass made of ice full of water, and a few apples. He ran to us, handing Marshall the glass and dropping some of the apples in my lap, one of which he grabbed and took a huge bite out of.

"Thanks." Marshall's hoarse voice said.

"No problem." Gumball said. Marshall took a couple of huge gulps from the glass. After that...well, we just sat around, eating our apples, Gumball and I doing our best to keep Marshall's mind off of the nightmare. We talked, we laughed, we just...hung out. Like we used to.

I had considered it a good day, aside from Marshall's nightmare, IQ's big mouth, and my secretely listening to Marshall talking in his sleep.

So, yeah, a good day. Gumball and Marshall learned something new about my feelings, and, even though he doesn't know it yet, I learned something new about Marshall's feelings. It was a day full of learning, and it was good.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessing

4 reviews already! Whoop! I love you all!

Sorry if the last chapter was a little unclear. Was that last chapter too long? Too short? Good sized? I'm trying to improve my stuff.

Anyway, the one who gave me the name of the fanfic I couldn't find was Chantel323! I think I got it right...Anyway, pick your prize in the reviews!

Here's Chapter 2!

Over the Edge

Ch.2 'Confessing.'

3rd P.O.V.

Life had always been awkward for Marshall. His past was horrible, full of lies, hatred, grief, and death. Because of his past, he dreamed. He completely left the world, going into a whole new one, where he could control what happens. Despite how horrific his past was, though, he rarely had nightmares. Which is what surprised Marshall at the Ice Palace. What was even more surprising, though, is that he had a croak dream. As weird and surprising as all that was, it got even weirder. He didn't have his croak dream.

He had Fionna's.

X

_All he could see was darkness. He glanced around, finally noticing Fionna. She was waving at him, and pointing to a white light. Marshall squinted. It was a corridor. Fionna was saying something, but he couldn't make it out. It looked like she wanted to go into it, though._

_"No, Fionna!" He shouted, shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about that place. She ignored his warnings and walked in. Marshall groaned. Typical of Fi to never listen._

_"Come back! Where did you go?!" He called after her. She didn't return. Suddenly all he saw was a huge blur, and when the blur left, he saw the Ice Queen shoot a crystal blue icicle at Fionna._

_"Fionna!" He shouted before jumping in front of her. Suddenly, it was blurry again. After the blur left this time, he saw a dark red icicle go straight through Fionna. Her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, she managed one last word before crumpling to the ground._

_"Marshall..." Marshall's eyes went wide. He had no idea why he was on the ground, or why his stomach hurts so much, but he managed to pull himself towards Fionna._

_"No...Fionna...you can't be...no...FIONNA!" He felt her stregnth leave her but before it completely faded, he saw a giant gold owl._

_The cosmic owl looked at him and crowed._

_He was suddenly awake, staring at Fionna's wide, anxious eyes. _

_"Fionna!" He exclaimed, relieved to see her. She was alive. It had been a dream. She was alive. She was alive and well and pulling him into a tight embrace. They held each other for a minute, both crying. Marshall began to babble about how scared he was, and Fionna listened, and comforted him. Marshall was embarrased afterwards, but neither Gumball nor Fionna brought it up, and he was grateful for that._

X

2 days had passed since then, both uneventful and boring. On the second day, however, Marshall was arguing with himself. On one hand, he needed to tell the gang about his-Or, rather, Fionna's-Croak dream that he had. On the other hand, it might just have been a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.

He strummed a few notes on his bass, about to write a song about inner turmoil, whenever his cell phone rang. He glanced at it and read the digital letters on the bright screen.

Fionna.

He smiled a little before answering the phone.

"Hey Fi." Faster than Marshall can process, Fionna is talking really fast. He couldn't understand a word she was saying.

_"HeyMarshIhavetotellyousomethingandI'mreallyfreaki ngoutbutbeforeItellyouthethingIwanttotellyoythatIl oveyouandIwantyoutotellmeifyoulovemetooornotandit' sokayifyousaynobutIjustwantedtoknow!"_ Marshall's eyes went a little wide and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Look Fi, I have no idea what in Grod's name you just said, so I'm going over to the treefort so you can tell me there. Before I get there, though, calm the banaynays down!" She laughed at Marshall'a little speech and sighed.

"Okay, Marsh, I will. Meet me at the Moonlit Lake at 11:45 instead, though." Marshall frowned. She only went to Moonlit Lake whenever she had to tell him important stuff. It was usually bad.

"Sure! No prob, Fi!" He said happily before hanging up. He glanced at the clock. 11:30. 15 minutes to get there. He slung his bass onto his back and left the house.

X

It was 11:50 when Marshall arrived at the lake, and from the empty soda cans and candy bar wrappers that Fionna had been there a while. She looked anxious, just staring at the lake.

Moonlit Lake. Named for it's unnatural beauty during the night. The moon reflects off right in the middle of it.

"Hey." Marshall said, running a hand through his messy black hair. He always did that when he was nervous, and mentally cursed himself for it. He didn't know it, but Fionna loved it. Fionna loved everything about him.

She turned around and threw herself to Marshall, pulling him in for a hug. Surprised, but happy, Marshall returned the hug. She looked up at him. He was a whole head taller than she was, and he bragged about it all the time. That was another thing Fionna loved. He had this special way of bragging that didn't sound like bragging. She had a thing for tall men, too. At the age of 17, she knew exactly what kind of a guy she would want. And Marshall was it.

"Hey Marshall." She said, not moving off of him. Her voice was muffled from his shirt, but he could understand her anyway.

"Did something bad happen?" Marshall asked, worried. He had been beside himself with worry on the whole way over to the lake.

"What happened? Who got hurt?" Fionna looked up at him from his shirt.

"No one got hurt...Yet, anyway." The way she said 'yet' sent shivers down his spine.

"What do you mean by 'Yet'?" He asked. She didn't say anything. "Fionna, tell me! What do you mean by 'yet'? WHO'S GOING TO GET HURT?" He said, louder than he expected. Fionna looked up, yet refusing to meet his eyes.

"You." She said. She suddenly started to burst into tears. Marshall's eyes went wide at the display of Fionna clinging to his shirt like a child, bawling her eyes out. He hugged her, comforted her, not asking any questions. Just being there. After a while, Fionna stopped crying. She was blushing furiously, and Marshall could guess that she was embarrassed.

"Okay," Marshall began, "We both have important news to tell each other, right?" Fionna nodded. "So, let's just both say it at the same time. Okay?" Fionna thought for a minute, and then smiled. She liked that idea.

"Okay, Fi. On the count of 3. One, two, three!"

"I HAD YOUR CROAK DREAM!"

"I HAD YOUR CROAK DREAM!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

They were shouting at each other simultaniously, and were both shocked at what they heard.

"Wait, Blue," Marshall started carefully. "You had my croak dream, and I had yours?" Fionna nodded slowly, her mind numb. Marshall groaned. What does this mean?

"I had yours...that day we saved Gumball, and I had that nightmare. That nightmare was your croak dream."

"I had yours that night." They were silent after that, holding each other, silently comforting the other. They stared at the lake, every once in a while glancing at the other. They both wanted to ask the same question. When do you think the dreams will happen? What happened in your dream? So many questions unanswered, waiting to be asked, yet unwilling to do so themselves.

It wasn't until after an hour that the human girl and the vampire fell asleep against each other at the same time.

X

_Fionna and Marshall were in a dark place. They could see nothing but blackness, and each other. Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand. The universal sign of protection, peace, and sometimes love._

_"Marshall..." Fionna whimpered. She was scared. Her ironically ocean blue eyes were wide, and she was shaking. The cavern-Or wherever they were-Was freezing, but it was not tempature that made Fionna shiver._

_It was fear. _

_Fionna wasn't the only one afraid. Marshall was also afraid. This was just like the croak dream. Marshall's hand waved in the air on the side of him for awhile before finding Fionna's. He grabbed her hand, determined that he wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't let her go into the lit cavern, or let her go fight the Ice Queen, or let her go for good. Never._

_"Marshall..." Fionna whimpered. Marshall noticed that her heart rate was faster, her hand freezing. She shivered._

_"Where are we, Marsh?" She asked. Marshall didn't want to give her the answer. I don't know, Fi, he thought. I don't know._

_Instead of telling her that, he gripped her hand a little tighter and replied with: "Somewhere that I'll protect you." He figured it was lame, cliche even, but he felt het pulse slowly go back to normal, and that made him a little calmer as well. _

_"Why are we here?" She asked. Once again, it was a question he could not answer. He tried to think of one, but luckily for him, he didn't have to. Red, glowing letters suddenly appeared out of nowhere, infront of them, floating in the air. _

_**A soul for a soul,**_

_**A wish for a wish,**_

_**A human and vampire,**_

_**The blood shall mix!**_

_**A dream for a dream,**_

_**A kiss for a kiss,**_

_**A human and vampire,**_

_**Only one shall live! **_

X

Fionna and Marshall both woke up, drenched in sweat, and panting heavily. They glanced at each other and within a matter of seconds they were holding each other, once again comforting each other without words. All things must have an end, though, including silence.

"Hey, Marsh? Did you dream about the-"

"Prophecy? Yeah. What do you think it means?" Marshall had cut off Fionna. That usually would have annoyed her, but she let it slide. She was concerned with the dream more than manners, and he had been right, after all. She was going to ask about the prophecy.

"Well...I'm only guessing, but...One of us is going to die." Fionna said the words, but Marshall had been thinking them. This made no sense.

"Should we...ask Gumball? He knows alot of stuff, and he has that huge library." Fionna's suggestion made Marshall's expression even more grim than it already was.

"He might freak out. The candy people flip out and blow up when they're scared. He may look human, anatomy wise, but he still is a candy person. What if he flips out? We don't know if he'll blow up, too." Marshall's point was a true one, and Fionna had to agree with it. Marshall pulled her head against his chest, onr hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. She allowed him to, needing the comfort. She wanted to let him continue holding her like that all night long. She had her arms around his waist, just in case she fell asleep. The odds of that happening to either of them weren't high. Neither, human nor vampire, adventuress nor king, girl nor boy, was in the mood to sleep. Only to comfort, and be comforted. Neither cared about the sound lashing they were bound to recieve from Cake. They held each other, not wanting to speak. In the back of their heads, a small voice urged them to speak. This voice was not evil, nor magic, but it was love. Their subconciouses wanted them to confess to each other. Marshall gave a glance to his watch. 1:56.

"Hey, Marsh...?" Fionna broke the silence.

"Yeah, Fi?" Marshall answered. He glanced down at her, but got poked in the eye by one of her rabbit ears. He didn't mention it, though, opting to rest his chin on the top of her head instead. Fionna squirmed a litrle, obviously a little uncomfortavle with what she wanted to say.

1:58.

Fionna moved out of his arms into a sitting position, looking at him in his dark red eyes.

"Marsh, about what the Ice Queen said...That day...Well..." Marshall couldn't stand seeing her at a loss for words like this. He didn't know what she was going to say, but he knew what he didn't want her to say. He crashed his lips against hers, cutting her off. Her eyes went wide at first, but she soon closed them and kissed him back.

They had their first kiss at exactly 2:00 am, on the shore of Moonlit Lake.

X

Fionna pulled away from the kiss. Dang mortals, and their pesky needs to breathe!

She looked at Marshall, and leaned against his chest, cuddling herself into him. He held her, and she amazingly fell asleep. Marshall didn't know how she did it, because he knew he wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep the next day. He looked down at Fionna's head again, this time taking extra precaution and avoiding the rabbit ears. She was cute, he decided, with just her bangs hanging out of her hat.

"Hey!" He called up to the narrator.

"What?" The narrator called down.

"I don't even know your name, and you're telling the world about me and Fi's life." He said.

"My name is Mysterious-fiolee. Any other concerns?" Mysterious-fiolee asked.

"Don't you think the story is going a little fast?" He asked with a small frown.

"Oh, Glob! I didn't think of that!" Mysterious-fiolee exclaimed. "I hope not...Get back to the story!"

"Jeez...Sorry." Marshall muttered.

He looked back at Fionna. So sweet, so innocent, so pure of heart. She may have been the human, but she was the most inhuman person he had ever met. The humans before her time wete evil, corrupt with greed and a psychotic need for power. Fionna, on the other hand, hated anything evil and strived for goodwill. She was the last human, also the purest one.

**Only one shall live.**

The words sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but worry. Would he be the one that lives? He was the immortal one. The vampire. The impenetrable monster. The steel wall. The twisty ties that hold Barbies to the cardboard backings. He was invincible.

She was the human. She was fragile, like an egg, or the countless vases Marshall had broken in his mother's home. Like the windows of the Candy Palace that he had broken.

Like he had broken. Would she die because of him? Would he 'break' her? He rarely drank blood anymore;would he one day snap? Lose control, just like his mother anticipated? Maybe he needed to stop hanging around her.

Fionna shifted in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. He cursed inwardly, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. So, instead, he made a vow to himself. He vowed to always be there to protect Fionna. He knew he loved her. He knew she had, at least, a small crush on him. So why couldn't he tell her that directly?

"I love you, Fi." He said softly, holding her tighter against himself. He was afraid of losing her. He lost Simone. His dad. His mom(I say his mom because he never talks to her at all anymore. She isn't dead.) Hamba. He lost so many loved ones, he couldn't stand to lose another.

A glance at his watch told him that it was 12:14. A glance at Fionna's face told him that she wasn't having a nightmare. He should probably bring her home, just in case she does have one. He wasn't sure if he would be able to be there like Fionna was for him, but he knew that Cake would be.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink for a while.

X

Hey! Enjoying it? So, was Marshall right? Is it going fast? Sorry that the little mini conversation between me and Marshall happened, it just came to me.

So, review please!

Marshall: If you review I will love you forever! And you get a virtual cookie.

and pointing to a white light. Marshall squinted. It was a corridor. Fionna was saying something, but he couldn't make it out. It looked like she wanted to go into it, though.

"No, Fionna!" He shouted, shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about that place. She ignored his warnings and walked in. Marshall groaned. Typical of Fi to never listen.

"Come back! Where did you go?!" He called after her. She didn't return. Suddenly all he saw was a huge blur, and when the blur left, he saw the Ice Queen shoot a crystal blue icicle at Fionna.

"Fionna!" He shouted before jumping in front of her. Suddenly, it was blurry again. After the blur left this time, he saw a dark red icicle go straight through Fionna. Her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face, she managed one last word before crumpling to the ground.

"Marshall..." Marshall's eyes went wide. He had no idea why he was on the ground, or why his stomach hurts so much, but he managed to pull himself towards Fionna.

"No...Fionna...you can't be...no...FIONNA!" He felt her stregnth leave her but before it completely faded, he saw a giant gold owl.

The cosmic owl looked at him and crowed.

He was suddenly awake, staring at Fionna's wide, anxious eyes.

"Fionna!" He exclaimed, relieved to see her. She was alive. It had been a dream. She was alive. She was alive and well and pulling him into a tight embrace. They held each other for a minute, both crying. Marshall began to babble about how scared he was, and Fionna listened, and comforted him. Marshall was embarrased afterwards, but neither Gumball nor Fionna brought it up, and he was grateful for that.

X

2 days had passed since then, both uneventful and boring. On the second day, however, Marshall was arguing with himself. On one hand, he needed to tell the gang about his-Or, rather, Fionna's-Croak dream that he had. On the other hand, it might just have been a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.

He strummed a few notes on his bass, about to write a song about inner turmoil, whenever his cell phone rang. He glanced at it and read the digital letters on the bright screen.

Fionna.

He smiled a little before answering the phone.

"Hey Fi." Faster than Marshall can process, Fionna is talking really fast. He couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"HeyMarshIhavetotellyousomethingandI'mreallyfreaki ngoutbutbeforeItellyouthethingIwanttotellyoythatIl oveyouandIwantyoutotellmeifyoulovemetooornotandit' sokayifyousaynobutIjustwantedtoknow!" Marshall's eyes went a little wide and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Look Fi, I have no idea what in Grod's name you just said, so I'm going over to the treefort so you can tell me there. Before I get there, though, calm the banaynays down!" She laughed at Marshall'a little speech and sighed.

"Okay, Marsh, I will. Meet me at the Moonlit Lake at 11:45 instead, though." Marshall frowned. She only went to Moonlit Lake whenever she had to tell him important stuff. It was usually bad.

"Sure! No prob, Fi!" He said happily before hanging up. He glanced at the clock. 11:30. 15 minutes to get there. He slung his bass onto his back and left the house.

X

It was 11:50 when Marshall arrived at the lake, and from the empty soda cans and candy bar wrappers that Fionna had been there a while. She looked anxious, just staring at the lake.

Moonlit Lake. Named for it's unnatural beauty during the night. The moon reflects off right in the middle of it.

"Hey." Marshall said, running a hand through his messy black hair. He always did that when he was nervous, and mentally cursed himself for it. He didn't know it, but Fionna loved it. Fionna loved everything about him.

She turned around and threw herself to Marshall, pulling him in for a hug. Surprised, but happy, Marshall returned the hug. She looked up at him. He was a whole head taller than she was, and he bragged about it all the time. That was another thing Fionna loved. He had this special way of bragging that didn't sound like bragging. She had a thing for tall men, too. At the age of 17, she knew exactly what kind of a guy she would want. And Marshall was it.

"Hey Marshall." She said, not moving off of him. Her voice was muffled from his shirt, but he could understand her anyway.

"Did something bad happen?" Marshall asked, worried. He had been beside himself with worry on the whole way over to the lake.

"What happened? Who got hurt?" Fionna looked up at him from his shirt.

"No one got hurt...Yet, anyway." The way she said 'yet' sent shivers down his spine.

"What do you mean by 'Yet'?" He asked. She didn't say anything. "Fionna, tell me! What do you mean by 'yet'? WHO'S GOING TO GET HURT?" He said, louder than he expected. Fionna looked up, yet refusing to meet his eyes.

"You." She said. She suddenly started to burst into tears. Marshall's eyes went wide at the display of Fionna clinging to his shirt like a child, bawling her eyes out. He hugged her, comforted her, not asking any questions. Just being there. After a while, Fionna stopped crying. She was blushing furiously, and Marshall could guess that she was embarrassed.

"Okay," Marshall began, "We both have important news to tell each other, right?" Fionna nodded. "So, let's just both say it at the same time. Okay?" Fionna thought for a minute, and then smiled. She liked that idea.

"Okay, Fi. On the count of 3. One, two, three!"

"I HAD YOUR CROAK DREAM!"

"I HAD YOUR CROAK DREAM!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!"

They were shouting at each other simultaniously, and were both shocked at what they heard.

"Wait, Blue," Marshall started carefully. "You had my croak dream, and I had yours?" Fionna nodded slowly, her mind numb. Marshall groaned. What does this mean?

"I had yours...that day we saved Gumball, and I had that nightmare. That nightmare was your croak dream."

"I had yours that night." They were silent after that, holding each other, silently comforting the other. They stared at the lake, every once in a while glancing at the other. They both wanted to ask the same question. When do you think the dreams will happen? What happened in your dream? So many questions unanswered, waiting to be asked, yet unwilling to do so themselves.

It wasn't until after an hour that the human girl and the vampire fell asleep against each other at the same time.

X

Fionna and Marshall were in a dark place. They could see nothing but blackness, and each other. Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand. The universal sign of protection, peace, and sometimes love.

"Marshall..." Fionna whimpered. She was scared. Her ironically ocean blue eyes were wide, and she was shaking. The cavern-Or wherever they were-Was freezing, but it was not tempature that made Fionna shiver.

It was fear.

Fionna wasn't the only one afraid. Marshall was also afraid. This was just like the croak dream. Marshall's hand waved in the air on the side of him for awhile before finding Fionna's. He grabbed her hand, determined that he wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't let her go into the lit cavern, or let her go fight the Ice Queen, or let her go for good. Never.

"Marshall..." Fionna whimpered. Marshall noticed that her heart rate was faster, her hand freezing. She shivered.

"Where are we, Marsh?" She asked. Marshall didn't want to give her the answer. I don't know, Fi, he thought. I don't know.

Instead of telling her that, he gripped her hand a little tighter and replied with: "Somewhere that I'll protect you." He figured it was lame, cliche even, but he felt het pulse slowly go back to normal, and that made him a little calmer as well.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Once again, it was a question he could not answer. He tried to think of one, but luckily for him, he didn't have to. Red, glowing letters suddenly appeared out of nowhere, infront of them, floating in the air.

A soul for a soul,

A wish for a wish,

A human and vampire,

The blood shall mix!

A dream for a dream,

A kiss for a kiss,

A human and vampire,

Only one shall live!

X

Fionna and Marshall both woke up, drenched in sweat, and panting heavily. They glanced at each other and within a matter of seconds they were holding each other, once again comforting each other without words. All things must have an end, though, including silence.

"Hey, Marsh? Did you dream about the-"

"Prophecy? Yeah. What do you think it means?" Marshall had cut off Fionna. That usually would have annoyed her, but she let it slide. She was concerned with the dream more than manners, and he had been right, after all. She was going to ask about the prophecy.

"Well...I'm only guessing, but...One of us is going to die." Fionna said the words, but Marshall had been thinking them. This made no sense.

"Should we...ask Gumball? He knows alot of stuff, and he has that huge library." Fionna's suggestion made Marshall's expression even more grim than it already was.

"He might freak out. The candy people flip out and blow up when they're scared. He may look human, anatomy wise, but he still is a candy person. What if he flips out? We don't know if he'll blow up, too." Marshall's point was a true one, and Fionna had to agree with it. Marshall pulled her head against his chest, onr hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. She allowed him to, needing the comfort. She wanted to let him continue holding her like that all night long. She had her arms around his waist, just in case she fell asleep. The odds of that happening to either of them weren't high. Neither, human nor vampire, adventuress nor king, girl nor boy, was in the mood to sleep. Only to comfort, and be comforted. Neither cared about the sound lashing they were bound to recieve from Cake. They held each other, not wanting to speak. In the back of their heads, a small voice urged them to speak. This voice was not evil, nor magic, but it was love. Their subconciouses wanted them to confess to each other. Marshall gave a glance to his watch. 1:56.

"Hey, Marsh...?" Fionna broke the silence.

"Yeah, Fi?" Marshall answered. He glanced down at her, but got poked in the eye by one of her rabbit ears. He didn't mention it, though, opting to rest his chin on the top of her head instead. Fionna squirmed a litrle, obviously a little uncomfortavle with what she wanted to say.

1:58.

Fionna moved out of his arms into a sitting position, looking at him in his dark red eyes.

"Marsh, about what the Ice Queen said...That day...Well..." Marshall couldn't stand seeing her at a loss for words like this. He didn't know what she was going to say, but he knew what he didn't want her to say. He crashed his lips against hers, cutting her off. Her eyes went wide at first, but she soon closed them and kissed him back.

They had their first kiss at exactly 2:00 am, on the shore of Moonlit Lake.

X

Fionna pulled away from the kiss. Dang mortals, and their pesky needs to breathe!

She looked at Marshall, and leaned against his chest, cuddling herself into him. He held her, and she amazingly fell asleep. Marshall didn't know how she did it, because he knew he wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep the next day. He looked down at Fionna's head again, this time taking extra precaution and avoiding the rabbit ears. She was cute, he decided, with just her bangs hanging out of her hat.

"Hey!" He called up to the narrator.

"What?" The narrator called down.

"I don't even know your name, and you're telling the world about me and Fi's life." He said.

"My name is Mysterious-fiolee. Any other concerns?" Mysterious-fiolee asked.

"Don't you think the story is going a little fast?" He asked with a small frown.

"Oh, Glob! I didn't think of that!" Mysterious-fiolee exclaimed. "I hope not...Get back to the story!"

"Jeez...Sorry." Marshall muttered.

He looked back at Fionna. So sweet, so innocent, so pure of heart. She may have been the human, but she was the most inhuman person he had ever met. The humans before her time wete evil, corrupt with greed and a psychotic need for power. Fionna, on the other hand, hated anything evil and strived for goodwill. She was the last human, also the purest one.

Only one shall live.

The words sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help but worry. Would he be the one that lives? He was the immortal one. The vampire. The impenetrable monster. The steel wall. The twisty ties that hold Barbies to the cardboard backings. He was invincible.

She was the human. She was fragile, like an egg, or the countless vases Marshall had broken in his mother's home. Like the windows of the Candy Palace that he had broken.

Like he had broken. Would she die because of him? Would he 'break' her? He rarely drank blood anymore;would he one day snap? Lose control, just like his mother anticipated? Maybe he needed to stop hanging around her.

Fionna shifted in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. He cursed inwardly, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to stay away from her. So, instead, he made a vow to himself. He vowed to always be there to protect Fionna. He knew he loved her. He knew she had, at least, a small crush on him. So why couldn't he tell her that directly?

"I love you, Fi." He said softly, holding her tighter against himself. He was afraid of losing her. He lost Simone. His dad. His mom(I say his mom because he never talks to her at all anymore. She isn't dead.) Hamba. He lost so many loved ones, he couldn't stand to lose another.

A glance at his watch told him that it was 12:14. A glance at Fionna's face told him that she wasn't having a nightmare. He should probably bring her home, just in case she does have one. He wasn't sure if he would be able to be there like Fionna was for him, but he knew that Cake would be.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink for a while.

X

**Hey! Enjoying it? So, was Marshall right? Is it going fast? Sorry that the little mini conversation between me and Marshall happened, it just came to me.**

**So, review please!**

Marshall: If you review I will love you forever! And you get a virtual cookie.


	3. Author Note: Sorry Guys!

Hey mah peeps! Wassup! How's it goin'? Doin' good? I hope so!

Okay, so, I have to apologize for what used to be the third chapter of 'Over the Edge'. That was way too fast. All of that in one chapter was way too much. So I deleted it, and will be replacing it. I will hopefully be posting it on Monday, but I have plans for the weekend, so it might be up on Tuesday. Whatever the case, it will be up before Wednesday. My cousin will be over at my house on Monday for a week so I might not be able to upload then, either. I will try for every Monday, though.

Guys, I really am sorry about last chapter. I'm way too young for alcohol, so I know I wasn't drunk. I probably _was _hyped up on Coke, though. Also; I am thinking of doing a _Wreck It Ralph _knock-off. It will still be Fiolee, and obviously, Adventure Time. So, yay or nay? What do you all think?

Until next time, my fellow adventurers,

-Mysterious-fiolee

**Marshall: I love you all! And you're welcome, because ****_I _****was the one that talked some sense into her!**

**Fionna: Nu-uh! I helped!**

**PG: As did I...**

**Cake: So did I, Fang-Face!**

**Me: GUYS! Not on the note. You're making me look insane!**

**Marshall: Trust me, you don't need our help.**

**Me: You know what, come here, I'll show you insane!**

**Cake: *holds me back* **

**Me: *sits in the corner and fumes***

**Fiona: Oh great. Good job, Marshall. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Marshall: Do me a favor? Review please! Constructive criticism is okay, because frankly, someone needs o keep her ego from getting too big. Flames will be used to melt PG, so no flames!**

**PG: Wha-Hey!**

**Marshall: Actually, maybe ****_some _****flames...**

**PG: Marshall Lee!**

**Fionna: Guys, just...sorry, readers. Just review and catch the next chapter!**

**Marshall: Unless we're too awesome for you.**

**Fionna: MARSHALL! WE ARE STOPPING THIS THING NOW! NO MORE COMMENTS FROM EITHER OF YOU!**

***Marshall and PG go hide in a corner***

**Fionna: See ya later, guys! :)**

**XD**


End file.
